Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors
by writer-person-05
Summary: This is the first movie for my Dragonball SS series. Bardock, Android 16, and Dabura all team up to beat one of the strongest villains yet. It doesn't take place in the SS timeline, similar to the Dragonball Z movies.
1. Part 1

A/N: This is the first movie of my Dragonball SS series. It is recommended that you read the Kyanaka saga and read up to Episode 34 (chapter 8 of the Vegeta saga) This takes place five years after the battle with Buu and seven years before the Kyanaka saga of Dragonball SS. It takes place in hell. The writing in bold is the narrator. I hope you like it.

**Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors**

**Part 1**

**It is five years after the battle with Kid Buu. In the far reaches of Hell a Saiyan is training.** The Saiyan had green Saiyan armor without over hanging shoulder pads, and his hair style was exactly the same as Goku's. The most prominant feature on the Saiyan warrior was a scar he had on his cheek. His name was Bardock. The Saiyan threw ki blast after ki blast into the air and then used his ki to redirect the blasts at him. He dodged most of them by jumping to the side. When the blasts impacted with the ground they created an explosion. The last three sped at Bardock who swatted them out of the way. The ki blasts collided with a mountain. _"I must get stronger,"_ thought Bardock. _"I need to attain the legendary power, the power of a Super Saiyan."_ Bardock got into a power up stance and started to scream. His hair flashed gold for a second but then returned to it's original jet black color. He continued to scream. "I'll never forget what happened five years ago."

(Five years ago during the battle with Kid Buu)

Bardock was walking by the Spirit Cleanser to find out why ther were so many new people that were dead. He saw a blue skinned ogre sitting on a chair watching a small television. He snuck around behind him to look at the screen. On the screen were two fighters. The sky was purple. One was a man with long spiky golken hair that went down to his knees. He was wearing an orange gi, and was fighting some kind of small pink monster with long baggy white pants. He had no shirt on and a black beltwith a gold medal that had an 'M' on it. He had only on antenna and small holes around it.

"That man... he looks familiar," said Bardock to himself. The blue ore heard him and turned around.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here!" shouted the blue ogre.

"Sorry, but who is that man? The one with the long golden hair." asked Bardock.

"He is a Saiyan named Goku," said the ogre. "He has saved the universe numerous times. By the looks of it I'd say that you are a Saiyan too."

"You got that right, and Goku is not a Saiyan name. I should know."

"You are correct there. Goku's birth name is Kakarot. He was sent to Earth but hit his head and ever since then he has protected the planet."

"KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled, "but all Saiyan's have black hair."

"True, very true, but Goku has ascended to a Super Saiyan. It is not just a myth."

Bardock looked at Goku in amazement who was now biting the little pink monster. "A SUPER SAIYAN!?"

"Yes... now... get... OUT OF HERE!" screamed the blue ogre.

(Back to present time)

"I must become a Super Saiyan!" yelled Bardock. "I will become a Super Saiyan!" Bardock's hair flashed gold, but then returned to it's black, but then it flashed gold again and stuck up straight. This time it stayed gold. Bardock's whit aura turned gold. With a final scream Bardock had fully transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Finally I have achieved the legendary power of a Super Saiyan!" yelled Bardock in triumph, "but why isn't my hair long like Kakarot's was? Oh well it doesn't matter I am a Super Saiyan now."

Miles away a man was standing on a large mountain with his arms crossed. He was gazing at the sky. The man was wearing a green battle suit. He had an orange mohawk. On his battle suit he wore the Rid Ribbon Army's insignia. "I sense a strong ki," said the man. "It fee;s ;ole a Super Saiyan's. It could either be Goku, Gohan, Trunks, or Vegeta. If it is Vegeta he may try to kill me. I know how much he hates androids. He even let Cell absorb Number Eighteen, but it seems more like Goku. I think it would be safe if I checked it out." With that said the android flew off in the direction of Bardock's ki.

In heave a red skinned demon was sitting cross legged on the ground. He was wearing a blue suit and had black facial hair around his mouth. His ears were large and stuck straight out. "I sense an enormous level of ki energy down in Hell. It is nowhere near as strong as Majin Buu's ki was, but it still is very powerful indeed." The red demon disappearred and reappeared in Hell. "Now to find this power source."

"This power," said Bardock looking at his hands. "If I had had this power when I fought Frieza I would have killed him and he would not have killed me. Wait a minute that's it! FRIEZA I'M COMIN' FOR YOU!" shouted Bardock. He grabbed his scouter and found Frieza's ki. He took off in that direction. After about ten minutes he landed in front of Zarbon and Dodoria. Bardock was now in his base form. "Zarbon where is Frieza!" shouted Bardock.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Dodoria.

"Lord Frieza is training with Cell," said Zarbon. "He does not have time to destroy the soul of another weakling Saiyan."

"Weakling eh," said Bardock with a smile. "I'll let you know that I have become a Super Saiyan."

"There's no way," said Zarbon. "The only Super Saiyan is an idiot by the name of Son Goku.

"Yeah," said Dodoria. "You couldn't even win against us, 'Super Saiyan." Dodoria said Super Saiyan sarcastically.

"Fine I'll beat you with out goin Super Saiyan," said Bardock as he smiled. "Then we'll see who is stronger. You two against me."

A/N: There's the end of the first part of the first Dragonball SS movie, and don't worry the main villain is not Frieza or Cell.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Since this is a movie the fights will be shorter.**

**Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors**

**Part 2**

Zarbon gave out a laugh. "You beat us? There's no way!"

"We'll just see about that," said Bardock. He made a gesture for them to attack. "Here, come at me!" Dodoria glanced at Zarbon who nodded.

"Alright this should only last a couple seconds," Dodoria said with a smirk. He charged at Bardock shooting out ki blasts the whole way. Bardock swatted them all out of the way even when Dodoria was a few feet away. Bardock teleported to the side of Dodoria and kicked him in the side. Dodoria skidded into a mountain and stopped. He got back up and shot a pink ki wave out of his mouth. Bardock put out a hand and shot a ki wave of his own that was blue. His easily overpowered Dodoria's who had jumped out of the way at the last second.

"I told you that you should both come at me at once," said Bardock.

"Dang it! How could a Saiyan have this much power!?" Zarbon cursed. "THAT'S IT YOU WILL DIE!" He charged at Bardock who dissappeared when Zarbon threw a punch. "Where are you Saiyan!" shouted Zarbon.

"Zarbon behind you!" shouted Dodoria. He shot a small ki blast at Bardock who jumped over it letting it hit the ground behind Zarbon. The ki blast created a smokescreen.

"Dodoria you idiot!" shouted Zarbon between coughs.

"WHAT!" shouted Dodoria in rage he flew at Bardock and threw a punch. Bardock ducked under it and hit Dodoria in the chin with an uppercut knocking him out. Zarbon charged out of the smoke and flew at Bardock who dissappeared leaving Zarbon confused.

"Where'd you go?" said Zarbon. He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Right here," Bardock said and kicked Zarbon in the back sending him flying. Zarbon quickly regained his composure.

"You're weak. That kick was nothing!"

"Oh really then why are you losing?" asked the Saiyan warrior cockily.

"SHUT UP! I'll kill you!" yelled Zarbon.

"Oh really and how do you plan to do that? I'm already dead you know," said Bardock.

"You Saiyans think you're so powerful. Well you have never seen my true power." With that Zarbon began to scream and grew bigger. Soon he stopped and he stood there in his transformed state. "I can transform. You will lo-" Before Zarbon could utter another word Bardock's elbow was buried into his stomach. Zarbon fell to the ground in pain as Bardock prepared a small ki blast and put it right in front of Zarbon's face. Zarbon shot a weak beam of ki at Bardock's scouter destroying it completely.

"Tell me where Frieza is and I won't kill you!" shouted Bardock angrily.

"I'm already dead you idiot!" Zarbon yelled back.

"Yes but with enough force I can destroy your soul and you will be gone... forever!"

"You wouldn't!"

"You don't believe me? Well I can demonstrate on Dodoria over there."

"No that's alright but first promise me that you won't tell Lord Frieza that I told you!"

"If it's the only way for you to tell me then fine."

"Lord Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu force are causing trouble at the Spirit Cleansing Machine. They're trying to find a way out of Hell."

"Idiots, there's no way out of this place. Alright Zarbon I'm gonna go teach Frieza a lesson. Althought I do hate you I'm a man of my word so you don't need to worry about anything." With that Bardock took off towards the Spirit Cleanser.

"How did that Saiyan get so much power!?" Zarbon asked to himself. He noticed Dodoria get up. "Dodoria you're awake." Dodoria didn't pay any attention and kept walking towards Zarbon. "Dodoria what are you doing!? DODORIA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile at the Spirit Cleanser Frieza (in his mecha form) had an ogre held up by the collar. "How do we get out of this place!" he shouted.

"I... I don't know," said the ogre. "There is no way!"

"I don't believe you!" shouted Frieza. He threw the ogre into the air and shot a ki blast at him. The blue skinned ogre screamed. Seconds before the blast could hit a blue ki blast hit it out of the way. The ogre hit the ground on his back, instantly got back up, and ran away.

"Who fired that blast!" shouted Frieza.

"I did!" yelled a cocky voice. Frieza looked up and saw the Saiyan that had tried to stop him from blowing up Planet Vegeta so many years ago.

"YOU!" yelled Frieza. "I thought you had learned your lesson when I killed you."

"I don't give up so easily," said Bardock. "Before I was killed I had a vision of my son killing you."

"You're son is GOKU!" shouted Frieza.

"You could say that," said Bardock, "and I'm gonna do what only my son has done before! I'm going to transform into a Super Saiyan!"

"That's impossible Goku is the only Super Saiyan!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Frieza," said Cell. "There are more the brat that you fought on Namek is not only a Super Saiyan, but a Super Saiyan 2."

"So there's more forms of Super Saiyan," said Bardock. _"Then that's why my son had long hair."_

Frieza was dumbfounded. "Super Saiyan 2!?"

"Yes, and Vegeta and his son Trunks are Super Saiyans as well."

"No way!"

"Yes," said Cell.

"It doesn't matter. You and I have been training and we're stronger than when we fought Goku! Guldo I still don't believe that that monkey is a Super Saiyan. Fight him."

"Yes my lord," said Guldo.

"I won't need to go Super Saiyan to beat this little frog," said Bardock. He dissappeared and reappeared in front of Guldo before Guldo could react a fist was shoved into his gut knocking him out instantly.

"WHAT!" shouted Frieza.


	3. Part 3

**Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors**

**Part 3**

"How in the world did he beat Guldo!" shouted Burter.

"I dunno," said Jeice. "But let's get 'im!" Recoome, Burter, and Jeice all flew at Bardock, who didn't even move a muscle. He dissappeared and punched Recoome in the stomach, grabbed Burter, and threw him into Jeice. He finished those two off with a weak ki blast.

"What!? He has almost taken out the whole Ginyu Force!" shouted Captain Ginyu.

"Now I've taken the whole Ginyu Force out," said Bardock as he dissappeared and reappeared in front of Ginyu with an elbow shoved in his gut. Ginyu fell face first on the ground. Bardock then turned his attention towards Frieza. "You're next FRIEZA!"

"You can try," said Frieza.

"Your body has changed quite a bit. Did my son give you this mechanical body?"

"You're son? You don't mean?"

"Yes my son is Kakarot... the one you call Goku."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, and I am a Super Saiyan too." Bardock began to scream and transformed into his Super Saiyan form. "Beat this Frieza."

"I'll be glad too," said Frieza. "YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Bardock charged at Frieza and punched him in the face sending the changeling flying.

"Take this... RIOT JAVELIN!" Bardock threw a huge blue ki blast at Frieza who teleported to the side at the last moment.

"Frieza flew at Bardock and grabbed him by the neck with his tail and began to squeeze him, suffocating him. _"I'm gonna die,"_ thought Bardock. All of the sudden a red fist knocked Frieza away. There stood Dabura. He took out his sword and slashed Frieza with it, and then sent a fist at his head. Frieza was sent flying once again, but this time into a mountain.

Zarbon and Dodoria were flying towards the fight when they saw Frieza fly into the mountain. Both of their eyes were completely blood red. _"Here's the power that I felt,"_ said a high-pitched voice in Zarbon's head. Zarbon eyed Cell, _"but that one's power is even higher. If I want to gain that power I'm going to have to take Frieza's."_ Zarbon and Dodoria dropped into the mountain that Dabura hit Frieza into and landed next to the changeling. _"I better act like these two usually act."_

"Hello Lord Frieza," Zarbon said as he bowed. Dodoria did as well.

"Zarbon, Dodoria, you're here," said Frieza. "I can beat the Saiyan, but I cannot defeat the other one."

"That's a shame," said Dodoria.

"Yes, maybe I can help," said Zarbon.

"Why thank you Mister Zarbon, but I don't think that you will be able to win."

"With your body I can!" Out of a cut from Zarbon came a blue liquid substance. It went into the cut on Frieza that Dabura's sword made.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Frieza.

"Who are you?" asked Bardock, facing Dabura.

"My name is Dabura. I used to be the Demon King, but I tried to put a stop to a monster named Majin Buu. I was killed in the process and learned the meaning of love. I see that you too used to be evil, and so is the other one who is coming. He will be a huge help with Cell. His name is Android 16, but he likes to be called 16 for short. He and I are friends who fight off problems like this in Hell."

"I see, thank you for saving me," said Bardock. "Frieza would have totally destroyed my soul if it weren't for you." Just then Android 16 landed.

"Hello Dabura," said 16.

"Hello 16," said Dabura.

"My sensors indicate that this is a Saiyan, and the man that you were fighting has gained a huge amount of power and has friends with very high power as well."

"Yes I sense that as well," Dabura replied.

"Wait, you can sense ki?" Bardock asked.

"Yes I will show you when we are done," said Dabura. "16 I don't know if your scanners are strong enough to detect this, but I can sense another lifeform in the one that calls himself Frieza," said Dabura.

"No I cannot sense it, but I'll have to take your word for it," 16 said.

"Frieza is obviously not coming out for a while," said Cell. "So why don't we fight already."

"Fine, I'll take him on!" yelled Bardock.

"NO!" ordered Dabura. "He's here!" At that second Frieza landed with Zarbon on his left and Dodoria was on his right. Frieza's eyes were now blood red like Zarbon and Dodoria's. He glared at Bardock, Dabura, and Android 16.

"Well you took quite a beating Frieza," Cell teased. "You think you can take them, or do I have to do it for you?" Cell laughed.

"Shut up!" Frieza snapped. Cell was taken back at this comment. Frieza had never ordered him around. He teased him whenever he was having trouble in a battle sure, but they were almost equals in battle so Frieza never ordered him around.

"That body is nice Cell," Frieza said.

"What!? Are you gay!?" Cell asked feeling extremely nervous.

"I want that body!" Frieza yelled. "DEATH BEAM!" He pointed a finger at Cell and a purple beam of ki shot out of it and headed right at Cell.

"What the heck are you doing Frieza!?" Cell shouted as he sidestepped the beam... almost. The beam hit him in the shoulder cutting the android.

"YES PERFECT!" Frieza shouted as the blue liquid shot out of his wound and flew at Cell. The liquid flew at Cell and inserted itself into his cut. Cell began to scream. After a while Cell's eyes turned blood red and he stopped screaming. He looked at the three warriors: Bardock, 16, and Dabura.

"What the heck are you!?" asked Bardock his eyes wide.

"My name is Bebi... nice to meet you!"


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Since this isn't GT Bebi is nowhere near as strong as he was. He is weaker a little stronger than Cell.**

**Dragonball SS Movie 01: The Hell Warriors**

**Part 4**

"I thought you were Cell," Bardock said.

"That was true," Bebi/Cell replied, "but not anymore!"

"What are you!?" shouted Android 16.

"I am a parasite created by Dr. Gero," Bebi said.

"Dr. Gero!?" 16 yelled wide eyed.

"Yes he created me in order to escape Hell. I was made to take over the body of Yemma and then we would be out of this blasted afterlife!" But I had other plans. Meet Dr. Gero." Dr. Gero landed beside Bebi/Cell. (I will just refer to him as Bebi for now on) His eyes were red like the rest of the villains.

"So you've taken control of him as well," said 16.

"Yes, and with each person I gain control over I get stronger," Bebi said. "Whenever I gain control over someone I add my strength to theirs to become even stronger!"

"We will still kill you," said Dabura.

"How do you expect to do that? I have myself, Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza, and Dr. Gero, while you only have three fighters. Three against five aren't very good odds."

"We will still fight!" Bardock shouted.

"Bardock!" shouted Dabura. "You take Zarbon and Dodoria, 16 will take Frieza, and I will fight Gero."

"Right!" Bardock said with a nod.

"I will finish this quickly," Android 16 said. He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

They all flew at their opponents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bardock threw a punch at Zarbon who moved his head out of the way. Dodoria kneed Bardock in the gut. The Saiyan doubled over in pain. Saliva flew out of his mouth. Dodoria hit Bardock in the face with and open palm. Bardock flew into a mountain. It crumbled on top of Bardock covering him with rocks. Bardock quickly got up and brushed off some dust from his shoulders. Bardock flew at him at high speeds. He gave a loud battle cry and threw a punch at Zarbon. Once again Zarbon moved his head to dodge it, but this time Bardock was prepared. He shoved a knee into Zarbon's gut and backhanded him across the face. Dodoria threw a punch at Bardock, but he phased out just in time. He appeared in front of Zarbon and kicked him into the air.

"HERE! TAKE THIS!" he screamed. He charged up a blue ki wave and threw it at Zarbon. It hit him and created a huge explosion. "Phew!" Bardock rubbed the sweat off his forehead and turned his attention towards Dodoria, who was flying at him with a fist cocked. Dodoria reached him and threw a punch. Bardock ducked under it and hit him with an uppercut. He disappeared and caught Dodoria in the air from behind. He put his hand, with his palm open, in front of his face and shot a ki blast at him, close range. Dodoria flew back as smoke came out from his scalded face. Both Zarbon and Dodoria were lying on the ground unable to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Android 16 glared at Frieza, and Frieza glared back. "Even with your power boost you cannot beat me." 16 said.

Bebi laughed. "You're acting like he can hear you! He can't, he's just one of my slaves!"

"I don't care. I will still win!" Android 16 gave a battle cry and flew at Frieza. He threw a punch at him. Frieza phased out and reappeared a few feet back. 16 sent another punch at Frieza. Once again Frieza phased out and appeared a few feet back. Each time 16 tried to hit Frieza he did the exact same thing. Punch… kick… punch… backhand. Every time Frieza teleported a few feet back.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed 16. "If you try to teleport from this you'll just delay the time of your defeat!" He unattached his wrists and a little bit of his arms and pointed his arms at Frieza. "HELL'S FLASH!" Two huge golden ki waves flew at Frieza and then combined to make an even bigger ki wave. This time Frieza phased out again but did not appear a few feet back. Instead he reappeared in back of Android 16 and sent an elbow to the back of his head. 16 phased out as well and appeared behind Frieza. He threw a punch at him, but only hit an afterimage. Frieza once again reappeared in back of Android 16 and threw a punch. Once again he didn't hit anything but an afterimage. This pattern repeated a few more times until 16 shouted. "ANDROID BARRIER!" A huge purple ki barrier went around 16 and hit Frieza. Frieza flew backwards. "ROCKET PUNCH!" Android 16 yelled. His put his hand into a fist and it detached itself and shot at Frieza with fire coming out of the back propelling it towards Frieza. It collided with Frieza's stomach. The changeling slumped down to the ground out cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dabura and Gero wasted absolutely no time with words. They both exchanged punches. Each of them got in their fair share of hits. The ascended higher and higher as they kept attacking each other without resting. Finally Dabura got a punch in on Gero's cheek. Dr. Gero went flying. Dabura didn't let him recover and teleported above him as he kept flying back. Dabura sent a foot into Gero's stomach. He spat up saliva as Dabura finished him off with a weak ki blast to the face. Even though Dr. Gero was an enemy, Dabura thought that nobody deserved to have their soul destroyed, except maybe Bebi. Dabura was the first one finished, but soon after 16 won, followed by Bardock.

"Alright Bebi!" shouted Bardock. "Now that we've disposed of all of your weak henchmen, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Bebi laughed madly. "You think those are the only ones that I have taken control over!? Well think again!" Suddenly an enormous group of evil Hell souls came out from behind Bebi. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands.

"GET THEM!" shouted Bebi. They all flew at the three heroes.

"GET READY GUYS!" shouted Bardock. All of the sudden there were some explosions and then Bebi's henchmen all fell to the ground. A figure stood in the smoke.

**A/N: Alright there's part 3 I'm thinking that this movie will have 6-8 parts. It's a movie so it can't be too long. As for the figure you guys can guess in your review… AND YOU WILL REVIEW. Please review. Also the reason Bardock, 16, and Dabura's fights went by so quickly is once again because this is a movie. If you have seen any of the Dragonball Z movies, you'll know that the fights go by rather quickly. I hope you guys like the rest of this.**


	5. Part 5

**Dragonball SS Movie 01:**

**The Hell Warriors **

**Part 5**

The smoke began to dissipate from the attacks that were launched at Bebi's henchmen. All that Bardock and everyon else could see was a shadow. Not too much later the smoke cleared altogether. Standing there was a tall green man with big pink lips. He had a white cloak on and a turban to match it.

"Who are you!?" asked Bardock.

"My name is Pikkon," he replied. "King Yemma sent me here to deal with Bebi. We must wipe him out of existence. If we don't destroy him then he will come back and try this whole thing again, and everyone will stay under his control."

"I see your point," Bardock said with a nod.

"So, you are not an enemy?" Android 16 asked.

"Yeah! How do we know that you're not under Bebi's control?" Bardock asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Without turning Pikkon brought his arm out and shot a green ki blast. Bebi was so surprised he didn't have time to react and was engulfed in the explosion.

"Alright," said Dabura hesitantly. "I believe you."

"Yeah so do we!" shouted Bardock. "Now let's get rid of that doll!" He hit both fists together.

"Good," said Pikkon. "But we're going to have to work together. Bebi is to strong to be handled one-on-one."

"Screw that!" shouted Bardock. "I'll kill him in ten seconds flat!" Bardock flew towards Bebi with his fist out. He threw it forward, but Bebi dodged. Bebi brought two of Cell's fingers to his forehead and dissappeared. Bardock looked around, but didn't see anything. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his head from behind. It was Bebi.

"This body has tons of advantages my Saiyan friend," he said with a smile. "Like the ability to suck ones energy through it's tail." Bebi swung Cell's tail at Bardock and stuck the sharp end into his neck. Bardock began to scream. The pain was unbearable. It felt like every ounce of strength was leaving his body.

Soon Bebi took the tail out and let Bardock drop to the ground. Bardock hit the ground hard and bounced up from the impact, dropping out of Super Saiyan. He laid there still conscious but very, very weak. He heard the other three talking, but it only sounded like a whisper. Dark spots were beginning to come into his vision. He shook them away. He had to stay conscious. He might die if he blacked out now. He couldn't die again or else he would lose everything.

"Dang it!" yelled Pikkon. "Why'd he have to go and do a stupid thing like that. He made Bebi even stronger. I can sense his ki and it's no laughing matter!"

"He's a Saiyan. It's in his blood," said Dabura. "Saiyans all have too much pride. It's a curse if you ask me."

"Maybe we can beat him if we all fight together," 16 suggested.

"I doubt it! If only I had stopped him!" yelled Pikkon.

"You will find that our powers are far superior than Bardock's," Dabura said. "I think we're up to it."

"Fine, but you better be as strong as you say you are."

They all rose into the air. Dabura stayed back to tell Bardock something. "Bardock don't black out. If you do it could be the end for you." Dabura then took off after Pikkon and 16.

"Alright Bebi!" shouted Pikkon. "It's over for you! You will die right here, right now!"

"Save it until after you beat me," Bebi said. He then smiled. "If you can."

"We'll show you that we're more than capable of beating you Bebi," Dabura said.

"Right," Android 16 said. "Give up now if you want to live."

"You can't beat me!" said Bebi. "I'm the strongest warrior alive."

"You're not alive," Pikkon pointed out.

"I soon will be!" screamed Bebi. "King Yemma's body shall be mine and then I will control the universe."

"Even if you do beat us there are fighters that will defeat you easily ," said 16.

"And who would they be?"

"Goku!" said Pikkon.

"And his son, Gohan," 16 said.

"Vegeta will beat you easily as well," said Dabura.

"You see Bebi. No matter who you beat another person even stronger will take their place," Pikkon said.

"Great speech," said Bebi. "Now let me demonstrate my true power!" Bebi began to scream as a gold aura formed around him. Huge boulders were lifted from the ground. Cracks began to form on the wasteland. Finally Bebi stopped powering up. "How do you like my true power?"

"Let's get him!" shouted Dabura.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" screamed Android 16. His arm flew at Bebi, who easily dodged it. When the arm was coming back Bebi grabbed and destroyed it with his hands. He used instant transmission and appeared next to 16 and pulled off his other arm. He then elbowed him in the head knocking him out cold.

Dabura flew at him and shot a red ki blast from close range, hitting him in the face. Bebi fell back, but then used Instant Transmission and appeared in front of Dabura. He shot a huge golden ki blast hitting Dabura in the face, almost knocking his head clean off. Two down.

"Thunder Flash!" shouted Pikkon. Lightning flew out of his hands towards Bebi. Once again Bebi used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Pikkon. He was ready though and, without turning, elbowed Bebi in the face. Bebi stumbled back a bit, but then regained his composure.

Pikkon flew at Bebi and threw a punch. Bebi dodged to the side. Pikkon didn't let up though and threw punch after punch at Bebi, who dodged them all. Soon Bebi grew bored with Pikkon and quickly punched him in the gut ending Pikkon's attacks. Pikkon fell to the ground next to Android 16 and Dabura.

"I shouldn't let their energy go to waste," said Bebi as he landed next to 16. He shot his tail into his neck but didn't feel any energy. "Hmm, must be completely robotic. Oh well, I'll dispose of him once I take the other two's energy."

He walked over to Pikkon and brought his tail up. "You were the strongest of them all. Your ki should strengthen my power even more!" He threw his tail towards his neck, but before it reached he saw a gigantic explosion of golden light from where Bardock's body was. Suddenly a golden haired man appeared in front of Bebi and threw a lightning fast punch, hitting him in the side of the head.

Bebi skidded across the ground and looked up. He saw Bardock with one half of his Saiyan armor ripped off. His scouter was gone now, but the most significant feature was the golden hair. It was even spikier than before. Flashes of blue lightning danced around his body. Bardock... was now... a Super Saiyan 2!

**Alright after not updating for a long time I left you with a cliffhanger. I feel so nice. I think the next part will be the last or maybe, probably not, but just maybe it will be the second last part. Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!! Next week will be another episode of SS Renahm Saga.**


	6. Part 6

**Dragonball SS Movie 01:**

**The Hell Warriors **

**Part 6**

Bebi glared at Bardock as he got pushed off the ground. He searched Cell's memory to find that his opponent had ascended into a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Cell had been killed by this form, but this time he had an added power boost. He wouldn't lose.

Bardock looked himself over with a smile spread across his face. "This is awesome!" he said. "This power is amazing!"

"That's some nice energy," said Bebi, "and it will soon be mine!"

"Ha! We'll see about that!" said Bardock. Bebi flew at him and threw a punch. Bardock sidestepped it and jumped back. "Take this!" he shouted. He threw a giant blue ki blast at Bebi. Bebi crossed his arms to guard. The blast collided with Bebi and exploded. Bebi flew out of the smoke the attack had created and began to throw punch after punch after Bardock, who blocked or dodged the attacks.

After a little while Bardock decided to throw a punch of his own. Bebi moved his head to the side, dodging the blow. He then brought his knee up into Bardock's gut. The Saiyan doubled over in pain and grabbed onto his stomach. Bebi smacked him across the face with his tail, sending Bardock skidding across the ground.

Bardock slowly got up from the ground. He had a huge cut acros his forehead and two small cuts under his eyes. "Darn it!" he said. "This guy's too much."

Bardock didn't have much time to stand and was hit in the stomach by a punch from Bebi. Once again he fell to the ground. Bebi kicked him across the ground and began to walk towards him. Bardock tried desperately to get up, but failed.

"Even with this new power you're nothing compared to me," said Bebi. "How's it feel to be completely helpless."

Bardock somehow found the strength to keep going and pushed off the ground, into the air. Bebi teleported in front of him and threw a punch. Bardock tried to dodge it, but he was too slow and was hit. He went flying into a nearby cliff and was covered in a blanket of rubble.

Bebi landed softly on the ground and began to walk towards the pile of rocks that covered Bardock. "Don't worry," he said without stopping. "I won't kill you yet. I still need your energy."

"Damn," said Bardock from underneath the pile of rocks. Bebi was picking up the bigger rocks and was coming for the kill. "I can't lose. I have to stop this bastard!"

It was getting lighter now. Each rock that Bebi moved got him closer to Bardock. "Ive got to think of something."

He could see Bebi through a crack in between rocks. One more rock moved and he would be history. Bardock quickly summoned as much ki as he could into his hand. "I can't lose!" Bebi moved the final rock and was met by a blue ki blast. The attack hit him in the face and Cell stumbled back a bit.

Bardock pushed the last of the debris off him and stood up. He had put most of his ki into that attack and had caught Bebi by surprise the attack did more damage than he had imagined. Bebi was inhabiting Cell's body, but it was still Cell's body. It was still as fragile and took damage the same as Cell would without Bebi.

This was perfect. Bardock had thought of his plan. Bebi was a parasyte, meaning he was inside of Cell. Hopefully he wouldn't have much strength without a host body or this wouldn't work.

_"I hope I have enough strength left," _thought Bardock. He began to shift all of his ki to his right arm and all the way down to his right hand. His hand began to glow, but a ki blast didn't form. Blue ki surrounded his hand. He formed a fist and glared at Bebi.

"LET'S END THIS!" he yelled as he flew at Bebi.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bebi screamed as he flew at Bardock.

They reached each other and Bebi threw a punch at Bardock's head. Bardock ducked and brought his energy surrounded fist back.

"DIE!" he screamed. He threw it forward with all his might. The ki surrounding his fist cut through Cell's stomach. He didn't throw it foward all the way though. He opened his fist and grabbed a hold of a piece of skin and pulled.

Bardock pulled the thing all the way out and looked at what he was holding. He was holding a gray skinned person by the antennae. The thing was only the size of a small child. "So this is Bebi," said Bardock with a smile. "You don't look so strong."

"You blasted Saiyan! I'll kill you for this!" screamed Bebi.

"I don't think so," said Bardock. "Not with that measly power. It's hard to imagine that a weak thing like you gave me this kind of trouble." He formed a ki blast with the last of his strength.

"NO! What do you think you're doing!?" screamed Bebi in terror.

"Ending your miserable existence!" shouted Bardock.

"Wait! NOOOOOOO!" The ki blast shot forward at Bebi's face and engulfed his whole body. He instantly disintegrated in the blast. It was over.

"I did it!" said Bardock. "Are you guys alright?" He slowly limped over to his four fallen comrades.

They all weakly stood up.

"That was very impressive," said 16. "You did great Bardock."

"Yeah, I guess," said Dabura.

"Good job," said Pikkon. "I wish I could stay, but I was supposed to go back up to Heaven when I was done here. For someone who was sent to Hell you're okay."

"Thanks," said Bardock. "I'll see you later."

Pikkon nodded and flew up to Yemma's.

"Bardock," said 16. "You are strong and so are you Dabura. I say we team up and fight together."

"Well, I don't know," said Bardock. "We did fight pretty well as a team. I'm in."

Dabura smiled. "If that's the case count me in as well."

"Alright!" shouted Bardock. "For now on we will be know as the Hell Warriors!"

**Alright! I have finished the final chapter of the Dragonball SS movie. If you liked this and you haven't read Dragonball SS, check it out. The first saga isn't well written but if you make it through that then you can read the next two which I think are pretty good, and if you like Dabura, Bardock, and 16, they do appear shortly in the second saga and play a bigger role in the third. For those of you who read SS, the 2nd movie should be started when the Martial Arts Tournament in the third saga ends. Please review!**


End file.
